A database management system may include data in many thousands and even millions of data tables. The organization and management of the many tables and other data structures requires many coordinated efforts and resources. Oftentimes, there is an on-going concern about providing a fast performance in a reliable manner. That is, a balance might have to be maintained between performing task(s) fast and performing the same or other tasks in an efficient manner. Additionally, a cost, in terms of systems resources and time required to perform the task(s) may be a consideration and/or concern.
In some contexts, there may exist a desire to more efficiently perform data compression operations, while conserving system resources.